


Reboot

by DarkAlpha67



Series: Body Language [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin & Malia Tate, Angry Stiles Stilinski, Dancing, Derek Gets His Ass Handed To Him, Derek Hale & Erica Reyes & Vernon Boyd & Isaac Lahey, Ed Sheeran 'Shape of You', F/M, M/M, Malia Hale - Freeform, Menion of Mellisa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Mention of financial struggles, Mention of past relationships, Minor protective Isaac Lahey, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate Friendship, Tension', slight fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Stiles deals with the aftermath of Derek and things gets sorted out... Kinda.





	Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the Kudos and the comments on the previous installment. It meant the world to me.
> 
> Lots of love and I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> See ending for notes

“Okay! Start again. One-step. Two-step. Stop-turn! One, two, step!” Stiles instructs loudly, his voice echoing as the girls follow his guidance.

He watches them all, his eyes focused on every move as Allison and Lydia follow the steps slowly, Malia missteps once but recovers quickly and continues.

“Okay, from there, left arm up, slowly, body-there you go, right arm, grip, pull back, open arms.” He nods to them as they move slowly, precisely.

“Good.” Stiles nods to his best friend, “Scott.”

Scott presses down on a button and Shape of You starts playing, filling the air and space around them.

“ _Come on now, follow my lead. I may be crazy, don’t mind me. Say boy—_ “

“Malia!” Stiles shouts abruptly.

He ignores the way she winces. Allison and Lydia shoot him hard looks which he too ignores, focusing his attention on her.

The music stops and Stiles steps closer to the three women.

“You gotta keep count. One misstep and the whole move’s fucked up.”

The brunette nods firmly, her newly cut her hair falling down the side of her face, framing her sweet visage. He had been a bit surprised at the change but he has to admit the new look works for her.

Stiles nods to his best friend. “Scott.”

Everyone falls back into their starting positions and the music starts over once more.

“C _ome on now, follow my lead. I may be crazy, don’t mind me. Say boy, let not talk too much—_ “

“Okay, stop, stop.” Stiles shouts over the music, shaking his head.

The girls sigh loud and stops instantly. Lydia bits down on her bottom lip, and Allison glares at Stiles.

“What now?” Lydia asks.

Stiles shakes his head. “The formation. You guys are out of beat.”

Allison narrows her eyes, opening her mouth but Stiles cuts her off.

“Don’t start with me.” He points his finger at her in emphasis. “We’ve been going over this piece for three days now. It’s not that hard. Count when you move—“

“Stiles, we’re counting!” Allison says in exasperation. “You are picking at small mistakes.”

“Small mistakes can cost you.”

“I saw Lydia and Malia move, no one was out of beat.”

“Focus on yourself. I’ll focus on everyone else—“

“Okay!” Scott’s voice rings through.

The goofy boy stands up from the floor, taking off his headsets. His calming brown eyes run over everyone, and Stiles notes the way it rests on him the longest. “How about we take a small break?”

“Perfect.” Lydia answers, and promptly turns around to walk to her corner. Malia and Allison join and follow her, rolling their eyes and exchanging looks.

Stiles grits his teeth in frustration, and leans down to snatch up his water bottle. Scott walks toward him, his puppy eyes wide and concerned.

“I’m fine, Scott.” Stiles says around his water bottle, taking long pulls.

He feels the cold water flow down his body, cooling him off. The tight feeling in his chest loosen just a bit and he takes another pull from his water bottle, using it as a distraction as Scott speaks.

“No, you’re not. And if you don’t want to talk about it, fine, but you are taking your crap out on them.” Scott tells him in a stern, reprimanding tone.

“If this is about Malia—“

“Oh, don’t bullshit me, Stiles.” Scott snaps in a harsh whisper so the others can’t hear them. “You know I’m not like that.”

Stiles turns his back to the mirror when he sees Malia frowning over at him, her eyes locked on his reflection. When Stiles’ meets her gaze, she looks away, wincing. The small act ignites a sharp pain in his chest and guilt washes over him.

“Stiles… C’mon, man. We’re here for you-“

“Scott.” Stiles cuts him off with a glare, forcing his feelings away. “I said I’m fine.”

He can’t go back to this. He’s been there and he knows that thinking about it or talking about it not going to help. The best thing for him to do is just dance and forgot about everything that doesn’t need his attention.

Not wanting Scott to start up again, he turns to the girls. “Break times over!”

“We just sat down.” Lydia answering in an infuriated tone.

“Well you can stand right back up.”

Lydia narrows her green eyes at him, glaring as she stands up along with the girls. Neither of them make a sound, they just place their bottles down, giving each other reassuring looks as they make their way toward the center of the studio.

Stiles waits until they take the formation, Malia in between the girls, with Allison on the right and Lydia on the left, forming a triangle.

Scott sighs next to him, shoots Stiles one last look before walking away, taking a seat on the floor by his laptop.

“Scott.”

Music fills the studio and the girls move, following the choreographed steps. Stiles nods at them, crossing his arms over his chest as they move across the dance floor. He watches Malia’s feet, knowing the judges are picking about that. Allison follows along, putting her own hip twist in it while Lydia flows with the music.

“Okay. Good. Now from the top.”

There is a pause and Stiles watches as all traces of emotion vanish from the girls’ faces. Their eyes harden as the song starts and they move together.

“ _… The club isn’t the best place to find a lover so the bar is where I go…_ ”

Stiles moves around, watching Lydia as she moves, taking note of her short motions, knowing her past time as a ballerina make certain hip hop moves harder than others. She keeps up, her eyes on her reflection, focused.

Stiles nods as he moves to Allison, who is known in the dance community for her speed when dancing. He nods approvingly when she flows slowly with the music but also adds her own flair to it.

He moves back as they fill in the new piece perfectly.

Scott stops the music and the girls freeze with it before dropping their stance.

“There you go.” Stiles commends them. “Again. And Allison watch the speed, okay. Flow with your hips and legs.”

The brunette nods.

They take their place once again, ready to start up once again.

With this done, they are sorted for their third piece. Having spent two weeks, working on three different choreography, each for a different song.

“Scott.”

The music starts up again and Stiles allows himself to get lost in the moves and music. Anything so that he doesn’t think of Derek and the party. He focuses on his dance crew’s faces, watching as small smiles slowly form on their lips as they see the gorgeous piece for themselves, seeing the way Stiles sees them: from an outsiders view.

Malia does her usual funny faces, winking at Allison who’s pouting as thrusts her hips back and forth, Stiles’ earlier mood forgotten for the moment.

“Good!” Stiles shouts with a clap when the music stops.

The girls turns to each other and smile proudly.

“Okay, that is enough for today.”

Nobody pauses a beat before they all rush to their bags, grabbing it as they head out of the dance studio to the girls showers. Stiles watches them in favor of turning to Scott who he can feel staring at him.

“I’ve got a gig tonight, you still coming?”

Stiles turns, taking the small opening as the peace offering that it is, and smirks. “Of course. You think it will help your mom?” He asks casually.

Scott lets out a sigh of relief, his own grin growing as he too moves to pack up his stuff. “Yeah. I mean with mom refusing the take the money I earn by Deaton, the gigs are something she can’t argue against.”

Stiles scoff. “Same with my dad. I think they talked about it and then both agreed to just let us help.”

Not many know that Stiles and Scott dance and DJ to help their parents. It’s something that was a long lasting battle between Melissa and Dad, until Scott and Stiles told them that they were a family and family takes care of each other.

“Has your dad told you yet?” Scott asks as he shuts his laptop down.

Stiles rolls his eyes as he makes his way to his bag, packing it up. “Oh please, liked he’d tell me anything. That guy forgets I spied on him for a living as a kid so I don’t know where he got the idea that he could keep it hidden? You?”

Scott grins and shakes his head. “No. Mom acts like nothing is going on at all.”

“Think we should tell them we know?”

Scott looks away for a second, pondering, before he shakes his head. “Nah, let them live in their bubble for a while.”

Stiles laughs. “That bubble better burst soon. I can’t handle my dad smiling in the morning and then telling me it’s nothing, like I’m fucking blind.”

Scott laughs along and when Stiles sees that he is done, he slings his bag over his head and walks out with Scott. They lock up and walk to the stairs, taking a seat, waiting for the girls. The stairs brings to mind a time when Stiles and Scott were the nerdy, out casted pariah’s at Beacon Hills. A boy with a mopey head of dark hair and the another with his short buzz cut that made him look 14. A time before they befriended the girls and before they both said ‘fuck it’ to the prescribed designation that they had been shoved into the day they arrived.

“You’re gonna have to apologize to them, you know that right?” Scott starts.

Stiles sighs and nods. He rolls his tongue around for a minute, missing the familiar cooling metal of his tongue piercing. It has been a week since he took it out. He doesn’t know why besides that he felt it was time to take it out just like the time he decided he should get one.

“ _Stiles_.”

“Yeah, I know.” Stiles sighs. “And I know they’re gonna wanna know about it.”

“Then tell them. They won’t judge.”

Stiles snorts and cocks his eyebrow at Scott. “It’s bad enough you and Malia know. I’d prefer Allison and Lydia not to know I did a stupid thing by getting attached.”

“Malia says she tried talking to Derek but he won’t open up too.”

That ever present anger whenever Derek is mentioned fills him and Stiles shakes his head, saying nothing.

The sound of doors opening, followed by laughter pulls them away from the conversation and they turn around to see the girls walking down the hallway, their hair slightly wet and in clean clothes. Each in a pair of tights, so different that it literally displays how unique these girl are.

Lydia has on a red and white pair of leggings with an off-the-shoulder crop top with the words: ‘Bite Me’ printed on the front.

Allison is dressed fully in black and white Adidas gym wear, her mid-waist length hoodie short enough to reveal a sliver of skin.

And Malia... Stiles still isn’t sure where she got her obsession with floral patterns but as always, she is in black leggings, with various shades of pink flowers scattered around and a grey crew shirt.

Allison and Lydia are laughing as Malia frowns at them.

“No, seriously! What does it mean?” She is asking them as they draw near.

“What does what mean?” Scott asks.

Allison and Lydia laughs louder and Malia rolling her eyes at them, turns to Scott.

“They won’t also tell me what ‘Double Dicking’ means. What else can it mean besides the obvious?”

Scott bites down on his lip and grabs Malia’s hand pulling her to him to wrap an arm around her waist. She gives him a displeased frown but lean into his embrace all the same.

“Google it.” Scott says to her softly, his dimples already on full display as he looks at her.

Malia literally growls. “You know I hate googling.”

Stiles laughs as they all turn and head out of the school. The janitorial staff always lock up behind them, and if not, Lydia always has a key if they stay longer than usual. It has happened occasionally when they were tight with time and they needed to get in last minute practices.

“How can a child in the twenty first century hate the internet?” Allison asks they burst out of the school building, the cool air hits them and they all visibly sigh.

“That kind of child that grew up in an orphanage.” Malia replies. Lydia rolls her eyes and Allison sighs.

“Malia, that is not an excuse. We’ve showed you the in’s and out’s of your cell. You are just being stubborn to change.” Allison says, her smiles widening, deepening her dimples.

Scott bits his lips and looks down, trying to hide his growing grin from his girlfriend.

“Fine, I’ll ask Derek.”

And just like that Stiles feels the light mood slip from him.

Scott glances over to him and before he can say anything or even remotely give Stiles his sad puppy eyes, Stiles moves up behind Allison and Malia.

He wraps his arms around their shoulders, placing his face between theirs.

Malia frowns at him and Allison raises her eyebrows.

“You know I love you three, right?”

Lydia rolls her eyes so hard her eyelids literally flicker. “I didn’t hear an apology… Do you, Allison?”

Allison hums, looking up to the sky. “No. Malia?”

She shakes her head. “Nope, not me.”

“Okay, fine!” Stiles exclaims in exasperation. “I, Stiles Stilinski, give my deepest, most sincere apology for being a dick and an asshole.”

“And?” Lydia asks, her green eyes dancing with amusement.

“And… what?” Stiles asks.

She jets her jaw out and Stiles smirks at her.

He leans back and over to her, pressing a loud kiss against her cheek, doing the same to Allison and Malia. Sweet smiles meet his and Stiles feels his chest relax just a bit. Having them angry at him is something he hates.

“There! Forgiven?”

“Of course, you jerk.” Allison rolls her eyes as she shimmies out from under his arm.

As she walks away, Stiles opens his mouth but Allison spins around and points a finger at him, her dark eyes narrowed. “Call me a bitch and I will kick your ass.”

She twirls around and makes her to her dad waiting for her, who salt and pepper hairs stands out now more than ever in the sunlight.

“We love you!” Stiles shouts.

They all wave their hands at Mr Argent who laughs at them, turning his head to Allison as she draws nearer, asking her something to which she shakes her head, her smile widening even further. Mr Argent is a cool guy and he had been the first people in this town to sponsor The Alpha’s.

The guy went so far as to personally thank Stiles and Scott for that they are doing…

 

 

*

 

Music fills the dance studio, loud enough that Stiles can lose himself it in.

The girls lay on the floor, sweat covering their body, resting.

Stiles is in front of the mirror, still dancing to ‘Shape of You’, trying to see if a particular new piece would work with the choreography. He tries and brings in a few break dancing moves into it but then changes his mind.

The full piece is already done, finally, but last night he got inspiration and this move as been on his mind ever since. He can see it in his head but sometimes not everything works out in the real world when he needs to take into the consideration if the piece is relevant and if it is, what the benefit of it is.

School is still on and The Alpha’s have the last period free on Friday’s. Something they are so grateful for.

“What’s that?”

Stiles pauses, having been so lost in the music and the dance that the outside world has become nothing but a blur, and flickers his eyes to the right to look over his shoulder at Malia who from her spot on the floor is staring up at him.

He turns back to look at his own reflection. “Something I’m thinking of adding.”

She turns around and nods. “Okay, do it again.”

Stiles lets out a breath and repeats the move, staring at his reflection to see how it flows. He counts in his head, flowing with the music. His body burns up just a bit and Stiles relishes in it.

Closing his eyes, he pictures the three girls doing these moves and immediately knows he will be adding it.

Opening his eyes, he nods to Malia. “C’mere for a sec.”

Getting up, Malia makes her way over, coming to stand next to him.

“Okay, you follow me but flow more with it okay.”

She nods.

“Okay, so it’s after ‘me and my friends’, okay, it’s doing shots,” He crosses his arms and jerks from side to side.

She follows along perfectly and when they are done, she has a smile beaming on her face.

“Oh, hell yes. We are adding that.” She nods firmly. “Let’s do it with the music.”

Lydia and Allison groans in the backgrounds.

Their heads snap over to them and Stiles cocks his eyebrows. “What?”

It’s Scott that answers, laughing under his breathe. “They know they will be joining soon.”

He grins over to them, shaking his head sadly.

“I don’t get it.” Malia says behind him.

Scott laughs. “Sweetheart, you and Stiles have a thing. You practice and then end up dancing just for the fun of it. And then, you get them,” he jerks his thumb toward Allison and Lydia, “hyped up and sooner or later, they will be joining in on the dancing.”

Stiles gapes at his best friend. “That’s not true.”

“No? Okay then, dance together. See how long that lasts.”

Scott widens his eyes and then with a stretched out index finger, he presses down on a button like it’s a fucking doomsday device.

“From the start?” Malia asks.

Stiles nods. They face the mirror, each wearing a stern, concentrated expression and then they move. The music fills him and like any dancer, his body instantly gets the urge to move and never stop.

They move across the dance floor, stepping forward and back when required, and Stiles and Malia naturally gravitate toward each other. Once apart, following the new choreography, Malia goes her foot work at ‘hm hmhm’ and just before Ed Sheeran can start singing, she does a quick spin, stopping right in front of Stiles.

Scott’s laughter can be heard over the music and Malia gives him the finger as she moves, a smirk evident on her face.

Stiles moves around her easily, working with her own quirks, both knowing they aren’t practising but a now merely enjoying themselves.

They hear the bell ringing, the shrilling sound interrupting nobody. Scott turns to music higher and Stiles spins to look at Lydia and Allison, gesturing for them come over.

They glance at each other and a resigned shake of their heads, they each stand up, smiling all the way.

“Told you!” Scott sings out.

“Fuck you!” Stiles replies, grasping Lydia’s hand to twirl her toward him.

 

*

 

Stiles sneaks out as Lydia and Allison spin around a blushing Scott. Geez, you’d think this is the first time they have danced before him.

As he slips out, he takes two short steps back and walks right into a soft surface. A soft, squishy surface.

“Geez, Stilinski, watch it,” says a sharp, yet saucy voice.

Spinning around, Stiles gaps over at the soft brown eyes of Erica Reyes, flanked by Isaac and Boyd. All three have their backpacks slung over their shoulder.

Without meaning to, Stiles’ eyes flicker behind them and they lock with pained green eyes. Averting his eyes quickly, Stiles forces his attention on Erica as she stands there tall and smug. Man, even though he doesn’t talk to her as much as he would like, she is a girl he looks up to.

The way she came out of her shell. Okay, more like jumped out of her shell but Stiles, having gone through his own little transformation, knows how much strength it takes to look at your old self and decided you need a change and then actually going through with it.

“Were you guys leaving? We were hoping to come and watch.” She asks casually, though her eyes are wide and glimmering with excitement.

Before Stiles can answer her, a body comes charging out of nowhere, his blonde hair flopping as he skids to a stop, eyes wide in fear of colliding with the group.

Taking the distraction, Stiles looks at the boy, “What did Coach say?”

“Oh, hey!” Erica says, turning to the boy. “Liam, right?”

Liam casts her a brief glance before he turns completely to Stiles. “He said it was cool, that I can catch up tomorrow. Scott, however is needed now. He wanted to discuss something with him.”

Stiles nods and then jerks his head back toward the door. “Get warmed up. I’ll be there now.”

Liam’s blue eyes shoots Erica and her group a narrowed look before he walks past Stiles and into the dance studio. The music blasts and echoes through the hallway briefly before it abruptly stops.

“Charming kid.” Charming isn’t the word he would use to describe Liam…

Protective will be the first thing that comes to mind. Since joining the group, Stiles and Scott instantly noticed that protective presence Liam has whenever he is around them and the glare he shoot anyone and everything that so much as look at The Alpha’s wrong solidified that assumption without any further questions.

“So why are you here?” Stiles asks, turning his eyes on Erica. He misses his tongue piercing now more than ever.

“Can’t we come watch?” She asks.

“Who’s ‘ _we_ ’?”

He deliberately glares at Derek before looking at the rest of them.

“Isaac’s here to support Allison and me and Boyd wants a behind the scenes viewing of the inner working of the best dance crew in Beacon Hills… what else?” She asks, flickering her eyes up. “Oh!” She clicks her fingers. “Derek wants to talk to you but he’s too chicken shit to actually walk up to you himself.”

Isaac snorts and Boyd shoots his girlfriend an exasperated yet overly fond look.

However, while the other’s finds the comment amusing, Stiles feels his insides turn and his heart bang almost painfully against his chest. Involuntarily, his eyes move to the boy standing behind his friends with a hard glare burning holes into the back of Erica’s head.

“I have nothing to say to your dipshit of a friend but you guys are free you come watch us.” Stiles grins at Erica even though he knows it looks forced.

The smile on her face falters at his words and he sees the concerned friend that she is.

“Watch it, Stilinski.” Isaac growls to him before he moves past Stiles, shoving open the door. The squeal of joy from Allison makes him wince.

“Better make this quick,” Stiles steps aside for Erica and Boyd to walk. “Just know that you make any noise, I’m kicking your asses out.”

Erica gasps dramatically, clutching her heart but Stiles doesn’t miss the look she casts Derek before she and Boyd both enter the studio.

Just as Stiles is about to follow after them, the one thing happens that had been hoping wouldn’t: A firm hand grasps his arm and holds him back.

Stiles turns and rips his arm out of the hold. He hears the door close behind him, leaving them alone for the first time in three weeks. He glares up at Derek, wanting him to see the hatred he feels burning deep in his chest.

“Do not think you have the right to touch me.” Stiles sneers at him. “You lost that a long time ago.”

A shameful expression falls over Derek and his once hard eyes softens before they flicker to the ground. He wants to walk away, to leave Derek standing there but his feet won’t seem to move.

“I hurt you—“

“Geez, you think?!” Stiles snaps.

Derek winces, his fingers digging into the strap of his backpack. As he looks up toward Stiles, with his bottom lip sucked into his mouth, no doubt being chewed on, Stiles sees the regret and the sadness in those green-grey eyes that had filled his dreams on a daily basis. He notices the slight hint of red bags under Derek’s.

“Look,” Derek starts, breathing out the words with so much force, Stiles can feel his breath brush against his face. “I’m sorry. There is nothing I can say that will explain how sorry I am for dragging you in and down with me. I hate myself for that, you have no idea.”

His heart cracks but Stiles clenches his jaw, holding onto that anger he had for weeks within in, not wanting to give in that easily.

“I—“ Derek looks down at the ground for a second, “I wasn’t ready to be with someone. Not after Jennifer. And I started something with you that I had not right starting, not then. And then… I felt something and I was selfish so I held onto it and I, without truly meaning to, led you on and for that, _for_ _that_ , I am sorry.”

Stiles felt his eyes starting to burn, so he looked away, blinking rapidly. He is always so goddamn emotions… Thanks, mom, he thinks fondly.

“That’s it… I guess.”

Silence feel over them, with Stiles returning his eyes to look at Derek who is staring at with a pleading glint in his own that slowly breaks down that freaking wall Stiles had worked so hard on for the last three weeks.

Not being able to help himself, he says, “Really?” The glare he gets is expected. Glaring is like Derek’s default look. “You couldn’t have told me this three weeks ago.”

“Oh I’m sorry,” Derek rolls his eyes at him. “With the glares from you, the dirty looks from Liam and the fucking constant questions from Malia, I was given the impression that I would have my nut sack ripped off if I so much as breathed in your general direction.”

A smirk formed on his face and as much as Stiles pushed it down, it just keeps growing.

“Malia tell you that?”

“You’d think with me and her being blood, she’d take my side but no.”

Stiles shrugs. “Well she knows an asshole when she sees one.”

The scoff of amusement from Derek breaks the wall completely and the tense air between then disperse.

“So we cool?” The green-eyed boy asks him, his voice hopefully.

“Not by a long shot.” Stiles tells him, letting the words sink in before he continues, “But you apologized so that’s a start. So how about you and I put the party and that night behind us and… I don’t know, try to be ‘friends’ or whatever the fuck we can manage.”

With his shoulder literally sinking as he sighs, Derek nods. “I’ll take anything right about now.”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles turns to the door, “C’mon. We’ve wasted enough time, I got kid to teach.”

When they enter, the music is still blasting but every eye turns to them. Erica, Boyd and Isaac’s eyes fall upon Derek and they all widen in question. Malia, Scott, Allison and Lydia look at him with a proud glint in their eyes. Liam just looks eager to start.

“Right!” Stiles clasps his hands. “Let’s get starts. Derek, you and your friends in the free corner, and Liam, come on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Right so few things:
> 
> Stoles the choreography from Youtube (I am sure that is not allowed but I needed something).
> 
> Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kl5B6MBAntI (Shape of You- Kyle Hanagami).
> 
> Malia has her Season 5 hair cut.
> 
> Also, it may seem weird for Stiles and Malia to be so close and I know some people are weirdened out by Scalia because of Stiles and Malia's past relationship so I thought I'd explain it:
> 
> Stiles and Malia have dance chemistry. They enjoy dancing together and from the first installment you can tell personal space isn't a problem for them but again, it's dance chemistry and they have no feelings for each other, regardless of their past.
> 
> Any other questions feel free to ask.


End file.
